As pipelines age and deteriorate, few options exist other than replacement, which can be disruptive, financially costly, and time consuming, or restoration by installing a liner material that can be cured in place and doesn't require pipeline replacement. Typically, such in pipeline restorations or reinstatements the pipeline is first cleaned and a flexible liner is installed and cured in place. For example, a flexible fabric or fiberglass tube may be impregnated with a chemically or electromagnetically curable resin. The flexible tube is routed through the deteriorated pipeline and expanded to provide a full-bore or near full-bore passage. The resin is then cured, providing a seamless, rigid, lining system that extends the length of the pipeline. After installing and curing of the liner, holes are made in the liner at each lateral connection to permit flow from the lateral connection into the reinstated pipeline.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.